The sealing of machine parts to each other by means of a resilient seal is common practice. Usually a resilient seal is mounted on one machine part and makes sealing contact in use with the other machine part. Where the machine parts are stationary with respect to each other, the seal used is often referred to as a gasket or a non-dynamic seal. In some constructions, this gasket is accommodated in a gland or retaining groove formed in one machine part, but is of such a dimension as the protrude therefrom, so that when the machine parts are brought into contact with each other, the gasket makes sealing contact with both parts. In a similar manner, a dynamic sealing can be achieved between machine parts which are in movement relative to each other by the accommodation of a resilient seal in a groove of one part from which it protrudes to made sealing contact with the other part.
If it is desired to dis-assemble the apparatus in which these machine parts are located, it is sometimes necessary to move one part relative to the other in such a direction that a disruptive force is applied to the seal which may inadvertently tear the seal out of its mounting and/or which may damage the seal.
An example of an apparatus in which such a problem may arise is a photographic sheet material processing machine, particularly adapted for liquid processing, including a number of removable processing modules located within a common housing.
The housing, or member normally fixed thereto, is sealed to a frame of each processing module, the seal being so located as to prevent processing liquid in one processing module from entering an adjacent processing module. If it is desired to remove a processing module for maintenance purposes and then to replace it, or to substitute another processing module, the movement of the module out of, or in to, the housing can subject the seal to a force which may inadvertently tear the seal from its mounting and/or may damage the seal.